


【DV】masquerade

by lxshuang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxshuang/pseuds/lxshuang
Summary: 1d5v带球跑的天雷狗血故事试图写出1d的直男感，但是很不成功如果OK，请继续
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

1

本章少量提及两人过往性经验  
————————————  
“喂，托尼，你听说过‘masquerade’吗？”  
红色风衣的前佣兵摇了摇手中的马天尼露出微笑，酒吧忽明忽暗的彩灯时而给他英俊的面容打上暧昧的色彩，时而又将他隐藏在阴影中，让他看起来有些捉摸不透。  
“那是什么？我就离开了几天，又多了个新玩意儿？”  
但丁早些年用”托尼•雷德格雷夫”的假名当过佣兵，后来自己开了个侦探事务所，但和佣兵时期认识的一些熟人也没断了联系。这天他刚结束了一个远途的委托，从中间人莫里森手中拿到了一笔还算丰厚的报酬，出门就碰上了几个熟人。他们起哄着让但丁请客，但丁累了一路，也想找个酒吧放松放松，就顺水推舟地同意了。  
“嘿嘿，”向但丁发问的是一个叫马克的佣兵，此刻像是回忆起了什么好东西似的露出牙缝傻笑，”你知道这家‘underworld’酒吧还有个地下舞厅，每周都会有特别的主题表演吧？”  
“你口水都流出来了喔。”但丁毫不客气地吐槽，”所以你们说的‘masquerade’就是其中一个主题？以面具为主题？”  
“对，不仅是表演的舞者戴着面具，入场的嘉宾也要戴面具。”马克朝地下舞厅入口努了努嘴，但丁顺势看向那里，发现地入口处站着两个像是保安的人，旁边还放着一个大箱子，大概装的就是面具了。  
“原来如此，难怪你们说什么都要来‘underworld’喝酒，原来在这等着我呢。”  
佣兵们发出爽朗的大笑，连说这场表演可不能错过。他们形容着”masquerade”的舞者有多么迷人，那双长腿简直能秒杀电视里的那些所谓超模，”就算被那双腿夹死我也心甘情愿”，甚至有人这么形容道。听他们个个言之凿凿，但丁也忍不住对这个舞者起了几分好奇之心。  
“好啊，”他将杯中的马天尼一口饮尽，把空了的酒杯放回吧台上，对佣兵们笑道，”我倒要看看那个人有什么三头六臂，能把你们迷成这样。”  
时针划过10的刻度，地下舞厅的门打开了，观众鱼贯入场。但丁挑了挑眉，看来这场舞蹈秀吸引的人数着实不少。他被佣兵们推搡着走到门边，另附了入场费，在箱子里挑选起面具来。面具都是以龙为主题的半面面具，但丁拿起一个红龙面具端详了几秒，才给自己戴上。  
佣兵们仗着自己身材结实挤占了一个离舞台很近的位置，但丁四下打量，这是很典型的钢管舞台的布置，暂时看不出什么特别的门道。这时有人拍了两下掌，全场灯光暗了下来，等音乐响起，聚光灯聚焦到舞台中央时，但丁听到周边响起了此起彼伏的抽气和低呼。  
刚才还空无一人的钢管顶端不知何时出现了一个人，银白色的短发梳至脑后，被蓝色龙型面具覆盖的脸只露出抿得紧紧的双唇，用大量亮片做出龙鳞效果的紧身连衣舞蹈服只遮盖住臀部下方几寸，大方地露出紧实漂亮的大腿，样式繁复的靴子则欲盖弥彰地包裹住”她”的小腿，趁得一双腿更是纤细白皙。”她”背上佩戴着龙翼，此刻正优雅地垂在身侧，甚至还佩戴了龙尾，从脊柱延伸处垂下，这让”她”看起来像是一条盘踞在悬崖上的龙，高高在上地俯视着崖底的人类。  
随着”锵”的一声脆响，舞者有了动作。”她”张开双臂撑开龙翼，仅靠腿部力量就变换成了倒立的姿势，随后沿着钢管缓缓盘旋而下，仿佛巨龙从天而降。到距离底部三分之一的位置以后撑起身子，倚着钢管摆出各种高难度的撩人姿势。那根尾巴也并非摆设，时而被”她”漫不经心地缠在指尖把玩，时而随着腰部的发力在空中甩开弧度。  
这位舞者有着与”她”纤细外表不符的力量，前佣兵的职业病让但丁脑中闪过这样一个念头，那些人说愿意死在”她”腿下，在但丁看来，那双美丽而有富有力量的双腿确实可以轻而易举将人的头颅拧下。  
这时人群里传来一阵骚动，舞厅顶部的灯光开始在人群中扫过，但丁听到议论声说是在为那位舞者挑选今晚的舞伴，大家都伸长了脖子跃跃欲试，期待灯光在自己身上停留。紧接着又是”锵”的一声，灯光定格了下来。  
“嘿，托尼，你可真好运。”  
同伴们半是羡慕半是调笑地推搡但丁上台，但丁挑了挑眉，在众人嫉妒的目光中跳上了舞台。  
舞者已经离开了钢管站在舞台中央，微微扬起下巴审视自己的舞伴。但丁则大大方方地由”她”打量，他学生时期组过乐队也跳过舞，对舞台可真不虚。  
这时音乐再次响起，舞者也再次有了动作，手指虚虚地沿着他宽阔的胸膛向下滑，继而贴着他继续自己的表演。但丁也不甘心乖乖做一根钢管，于是配合”她”的舞步也有了动作。两人明明是第一次合作，却异常的默契，舞步时而交错，时而分离，在明灭的灯光中缠绕成暧昧的影子。  
“看不出来，你还是位绅士。”舞者在但丁耳边笑道，”她”注意到但丁除了必要的肢体接触以外并没有趁机揩油，手大多数时间里只是虚笼着”她”。一位性感迷人的绅士？有意思。  
“只是对一位艺术家基本的尊重而已。”这句话是但丁的真心话，他当然不是第一次看钢管舞表演，但眼前这位舞者确实称得上是艺术家了，”她”将尺度把握得很好，暧昧却不艳俗，撩人中又带着几分疏离，这种若有若无的距离感大概也是”她”让观众如此痴狂的秘密吧。  
——————————  
事情是怎么发展到这一步的？  
和那位舞者双双倒在休息室的床上时，但丁的脑子里还是一片混沌，一定是那杯马天尼把基酒换成了伏特加的缘故。  
演出到了尾声，观众们已经近乎痴狂，有的直接被同样戴着面具的妓女带离，有的甚至是陌生人擦出了火花。在面具的遮掩之下，人似乎可以变成只剩下本能的野兽。  
但丁则在舞台灯光暗下之后被舞者带到了后台。他们忘情地接吻，几乎无法分心看路，休息室的门被但丁宽阔的肩膀撞开，又被舞者漂亮的腿一蹬直接关上。舞者只卸下了表演用的龙翼和龙尾，连面具都没有卸下，就这么和但丁倒在了床上继续接吻。得到允许之后但丁的手大胆地拉下舞蹈服前襟的拉链，在触摸到过于平坦的胸部时他愣了一下，脑子也清醒了几分。  
男人？但丁将舞者稍微拉开一些，便听到他不满地啧了一声，但丁之前先入为主地以为这是位女性，现在借着床头的灯光仔细一看，这位舞者虽然身形整体比自己小了一号，腰肢比女人还细，但肩宽平胸的身材确实属于一位男性。  
“直男？没和男人做过？”舞者笑了一声，声音清亮、干燥而柔软。  
“抱歉，我之前以为……”  
舞者有些可惜地看着但丁没什么反应的下半身，那里未勃起状态看起来就十分可观了，难得遇上一位身材和尺寸都那么合自己的胃口的人，他不介意做出一点牺牲。  
“你叫什么？”  
“托、托尼。”  
舞者没有对这个明显的假名做出评价，只是隔着面具拍了拍他的脸。  
“那么，托尼，很少有人让我做到这个地步，你今天算是赚到了。”  
“什么，等……”  
但丁倒吸了一口冷气，舞者径自拉开他的裤链，俯身将他沉睡的性器含入口中。这太超过了，但丁发现自己诚实地起立了，没有人能对这么煽情的口交无动于衷，但丁想，没有人。舞者一面给他口交，手指一面从包臀裙探进去给自己扩张。但丁只能听见咕啾咕啾的水声，明明没有画面只能靠自己脑补，却让他硬得生疼。  
“你还没有，告诉我你的名字。”  
舞者含着他的性器发出了笑声，他缓缓抬起上半身，伸出舌尖在被打湿的唇上舔了一遍，然后回答道：  
“你可以叫我吉尔维。”  
后来但丁时常会想，如果他早一点发现这个假名哪里不对就好了，可是那时候他完全沦陷在了吉尔维过分煽情的挑逗中，几乎丧失了思考的能力。  
在一连串的动作之间，吉尔维的裙摆已经完全撩了起来，但丁惊讶地发现吉尔维的男性器官之下居然还隐藏着一条蜜缝，他本以为这怪异的场面会让他软下来，然而并没有。注意到但丁的视线，吉尔维将双腿并拢了一些。  
“你要是介意，可以不看，就当是和女人做。”  
但丁想说他不介意，但还来得及说出口又为眼前的一幕震惊得把话咽了下去。吉尔维取了个安全套，竟是直接用嘴替他戴了上去，然后他撑起身子，一手搭在但丁肩上，一手扶着他的性器，就这么缓缓坐了下去。  
好紧！这是但丁脑子里闪过的唯一想法，他的眼睛霎时染上猩红，不由自主地握住吉尔维奸细的腰肢，大力地向上挺动。吉尔维毫不吝啬地发出性感的呻吟，甚至还有余裕挑着但丁的下巴笑道：”做得不错，新兵。”  
“新兵？那你可想错了。”  
虽然和男人是第一次，然而但丁并不乏性经验，此刻他的好胜心完全被吉尔维激起了，他动用了自己所有的手段，发誓一定要打破吉尔维游刃有余的面具。吉尔维起先还能逞强着说几句调情的话，但很快便在但丁暴风雨一般的袭击中失了分寸，最后只剩下了呻吟的力气。  
感觉快要高潮的时候，但丁突然想要看看吉尔维的表情，想看看他情动的样子，可是刚碰到吉尔维的面具，刚刚还恍若失神的吉尔维突然回过神来挡住了他的手。但丁也知道自己僭越了，于是不再多说，只是加快了抽动的速度，让吉尔维和自己一同抵达云端。  
————————————

你的PL但丁已发动被动技能：100%对哥灵感大失败。


	2. 2

2  
“哟，托尼，晚上好，好几天没看到你了。”  
“嗨，崔西，老样子。”  
但丁在”underworld”的吧台前坐下，那位性感的调酒师冲但丁抛了个媚眼，手中的调酒杯翻飞如燕，引得酒客们阵阵叫好。  
“来，邦德，你的马天尼。”崔西揶揄道，将酒杯推到但丁面前。  
“敬这个美好的夜晚。”  
但丁冲崔西举起酒杯，崔西笑着应道：”对你来说确实是个美好的夜晚。”她指了指地下舞厅门上新贴上的海报，”今晚是‘masquerade’。”  
“想看一回你们这位王牌的演出可真不容易。”但丁夸张地叹了口气。  
“要是真的是‘我们的’王牌就好了，”崔西也跟着叹气，压低声音说道，”我们老板一直想和吉尔维签长期约，可惜他没什么兴趣，最多是提前一个星期签短约。”  
“喂喂，这算是商业机密吧？告诉我没关系吗？”  
“谅你也没本事把人挖走。”  
但丁笑了笑，多给了崔西一点小费，崔西用两指夹着钞票晃了晃，说了声”谢谢惠顾”。  
“这么任性的家伙，你们老板很头疼吧？”  
“谁说不是呢，不过他招来的客人多，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。”崔西指了一圈酒吧里那些冲着吉尔维来的客人，最后停留在但丁身上，”你不也是吗？每次在我这里就只想打听吉尔维的消息。”  
虽然崔西对但丁没有那方面的想法，但是作为一名极富魅力的女性，被忽视得那么彻底还是让她产生了深深地挫败感。  
“喂托尼，你不会是个gay吧？”  
“你怎么会这么想？”但丁一愣，便看到了崔西有些不服气的表情，后知后觉地意识到了不对，”啊，我是说，你当然也很漂亮，只不过……”他可疑地停顿了下来。  
“只不过什么？”崔西追问道。  
“唔，你长得有点像我妈……”  
“…………”崔西沉默了几秒，终于爆发了，”托尼•雷德格雷夫！”  
但丁在她的调酒杯招呼到自己脸上之前赶紧补充道：”我说的像是褒义的那种，不是指你的年龄……唔，总之，我只是没办法对这张脸产生其他想法，是我个人的问题。”  
崔西面色阴晴不定地把玩着手中的调酒杯，最终还是重重地放在了吧台上。  
“算了，跟你较真总觉得自己输了。”崔西像是完全失去兴致一般百无聊赖地擦着酒杯，”喏，表演快开始了，赶紧走吧。”  
等但丁起身离开，崔西从鼻腔里哼了一声。  
“还说不是gay？就算以前不是，很快也要是了。”  
————————————  
正如崔西所说，吉尔维的演出时间并不固定，但丁又时常因为委托需要出远门，满打满算他和吉尔维也就见过三次面，而且每次见面不久就到了床上，别说深入谈心了，但丁至今都没能把吉尔维的面具摘下来。要不是吉尔维总是对自己的事情守口如瓶，但丁也不会去跟崔西打听消息。  
那个时候但丁只当自己对吉尔维的沉迷是出于身体上的契合，他还没有意识到，”想要了解他更多”，这样的想法并不应该出现在一夜情对象身上。  
今晚的主题是”黑天使”，本是黑翼羊角的恶魔造型，偏偏又带着一股高洁的气质，仿佛坠入九天染上黑色的天使，让人想要膜拜又渴望染指。但丁看着吉尔维连做了几个高难度的动作，这一套他从未表演过，看得出还有些不连贯，但也足以让观众鼓掌叫好。意外出现在吉尔维落地的一瞬间，但丁注意到他的脚崴了一下，然而他看起来并没有中止表演的意思，竟是打算带伤继续表演。  
但丁眉头一皱，单手在舞台边缘一撑直接跳上舞台，吉尔维明显一顿，现在还没到挑选舞伴的时候，然而但丁配合音乐节奏踏着舞步来到吉尔维身边，一把揽住了他的腰。  
“嘘，把伤脚搭在我的脚上，别使劲。”  
吉尔维反应很快，顺着但丁的手劲儿一个下腰，让但丁带着他在空中旋转一周，再次跟上了音乐节奏。但丁一直托着他的腰给他借力，配合他完成一些单腿可以完成的动作。观众们也只当原本编排就是如此，继续鼓掌叫好。一场演出就这么有惊无险地结束了。  
——————————  
“咔吧。”  
听到吉尔维面不改色地给自己正骨的声音，纵然是习惯了受伤的前雇佣兵也忍不住感到一阵牙酸。  
“你对自己也太狠了。”  
“小伤罢了。”吉尔维的语气很平淡，似乎是在讨论一件与己无关的事，”托尼，刚才……谢谢你。”他停顿了一下，似乎是不太习惯向人道谢的样子。  
无数的话在但丁舌尖绕了一圈，最终还是没能说出口。他想说吉尔维应该珍惜自己的身体，没必要为一场表演付出那么多，但又觉得自己好像没什么立场说这些话。他叹了口气，尝试着发问：”需要我送你回家吗？”  
吉尔维没有马上回答，但丁垂着眼盯着自己的鞋尖也不吭声，正当他以为吉尔维会拒绝时，他听到了一个意想不到的回答：  
“好啊。”  
既然要回家，自然是要卸下现在这身行头。但丁终于可以摘下自己的面具，也第一次看到了吉尔维的真面目。  
他看起来比自己年长一些，眉眼间带着阅历丰富的人才会有的深邃，五官中但丁最熟悉的是那方红唇，上唇微薄下唇饱满，像是要向人索吻一般微微嘟着，凭空给清丽的五官带来几分艳色。但丁总觉得他模样有些熟悉，一时却又想不起来。  
但丁骑着摩托载吉尔维回到了他的住处，看他腿脚不便又一直送到了家里。吉尔维住的是酒店式公寓里，与其说是家不如说是个短期落脚点，只有最基本的几样家电，除了一个书柜略带主人的气息，几乎看不出什么生活痕迹。  
“我也不常住这，有演出的时候会住上一两天。”吉尔维这么解释道，”喝点什么？我有几支红酒还不错。”  
“唔嗯。”但丁的伶牙俐齿难得变得含糊起来，他有点摸不清吉尔维的想法，只好在他的安排下先坐下，看着他开了一支红酒放到冰桶里醒。  
“酒还要冰一会儿，我先去洗个澡。”  
“喔，好。”  
吉尔维有些失望地啧了一声，没再说什么，拿了浴袍就去浴室了。但丁听着浴室里哗哗的水声，不知为何开始焦躁起来，索性踱步到吉尔维的书柜前随意看看。几本诗集，几本消遣用的小说，一些音乐或者舞蹈的光盘。最显眼的是一个蓝色铁皮小盒，盒子上是一个手写的”V”字，但丁的脑子”嗡”地响了一下，鬼使神差地打开了那个盒子，里面是一条项链，金链子镶嵌着一块红宝石。这样式但丁再熟悉不过，因为——他也有同样的一条，那是某一年圣诞节母亲送给他和他哥哥的礼物。哈，吉尔维，他怎么会认不出这个假名呢？  
“你干什么？！”  
背后响起了怒气冲冲的声音，但丁拿着项链面无表情地回头，一字一顿地叫出了眼前之人真正的名字：  
“维•吉•尔。”


	3. 3

3

“……但丁？”  
维吉尔的怒火戛然而止，他有些不自在地别开眼睛，试图找些话题缓解这尴尬的局面。  
“你，唔，晒黑了。”  
但丁发出了一声冷笑。  
“当然，自己讨生活可不容易。”  
听到但丁明显是要翻旧账，维吉尔的火气又冒了出来。  
“这不是你自己选的吗？把支票寄回来，说什么要自己去闯荡，然后消失得无影无踪……”  
听到维吉尔的指责，但丁脸上的笑容逐渐变得扭曲起来。  
“消失？我亲爱的哥哥，最早消失的人明明是你啊。”  
——————————  
维吉尔离开家那年，但丁八岁，维吉尔十八岁。  
在那之前，但丁有一个称得上美满的家庭。英俊威严的父亲，温柔美丽的母亲，还有一个称得上“别人家的孩子”模板的哥哥。  
作为斯巴达家的长子，维吉尔从小就接受着严格的教育，商科、文学、钢琴、舞蹈、刀术……每一项他都一丝不苟地做下来。而作为幼子，斯巴达和伊娃给了他更多的自由，想学什么就学什么，但是选择了就要坚持下来，不能半途而废。有时但丁练剑累了想要放弃，斯巴达就会微微一笑，关门放维吉尔。  
喔，维吉尔，维吉尔，他那总是板着脸的哥哥，每次对练的时候都不会留手，有时甚至会把他手中的木剑打到脱手。但若是那一天表现得好，他就可以要求维吉尔给自己讲故事。维吉尔把但丁抱在腿上，一边督促他把牛奶喝完，一边用那把总是吟诵威廉•布莱克的清亮嗓音给他念幼稚的童话故事，值得但丁在他怀里睡着。  
舞蹈是斯巴达一家的保留项目，小时候但丁看到妈妈把黑胶唱片放到老式唱片机里，斯巴达绅士地朝她鞠躬并伸出手，两人便这么相拥着在客厅里旋转，旋转。但丁拉了拉兄长的衣摆，表示也想要跳舞，维吉尔就牵着但丁的手，让他踩在自己的鞋尖上，就这么带着他旋转，旋转。  
那时候但丁以为，日子会这么细水长流地过下去，直到八岁那一年，一场突如其来的车祸夺去了斯巴达夫妇的生命。  
出事的时候，维吉尔刚刚拿到大学的录取通知书，但丁还记得，那个时候的维吉尔，脸上的婴儿肥还没有完全褪去，任谁看了都会觉得他还是个孩子，可是他却烧掉了录取通知书，把但丁送进一所以安保闻名的寄宿学校，然后就离开了家。  
父亲的生意总要有人接手，读书上学也需要花钱，总要有人去做这些事。面对哭花了脸的但丁，维吉尔只是如此回答。  
斯巴达有大量的产业在海外，维吉尔不得不满世界飞。八岁到十八岁，但丁见到维吉尔的次数屈指可数，甚至连电话也接不到几个。虽然每个月都能收到一笔数量可观的支票，可是他想要的并不是这些。  
长久以来的寂寞像是沉寂的熔岩，逮到发泄口就喷涌而出。终于，这但丁十八岁生日那天爆发了。  
那一天，但丁满心期待地在家里踱着步子。维吉尔答应了他今天一定会赶回来，所以他推掉了所有朋友想要为他庆祝的邀约。他还定了一个漂亮的冰淇淋奶油蛋糕，一半摆满但丁喜欢的草莓，另一半则是维吉尔喜欢的蓝莓。他踱了一圈又一圈，终于，电话响了。  
“喂喂，维吉尔吗？你到哪里了？要不要我去接你？我跟你说，蕾蒂终于舍得把车借给我了……”  
听到弟弟充满元气的声音，维吉尔沉默了几秒。  
“但丁，抱歉，临时有事，今天赶不回去了，改天我在给你补上。”  
但丁握住话筒的手微微颤抖，力气大得几乎要将话筒捏爆。他深吸了一口气，摆出他一贯开玩笑地语气再次试探：”咦咦，有什么事情比亲爱的弟弟十八岁生日更重要的吗？现在还没到12点，我等你处理完回来~”  
维吉尔没有说话，对面那边传来”嘶”的一声低吟，被但丁敏锐地捕捉到了。  
“你是不是受伤了？”  
“没有，磕了一下而已。”  
“不要骗我，维吉尔，我知道老爸做的是什么生意。”  
但丁从来不是个安分守己的人，不会老哥让他安心读书就老老实实把心思扑在功课上。他组了乐队，去酒吧驻场，在演出间隙听着天南海北的佣兵聊着道上的事，多多少少也猜到了自己的父亲斯巴达，并不像他声称的那样是个海外归来的普通商人。  
维吉尔又沉默了一会儿，然后才继续说道：”我看了你的成绩单，可以申请一些不错的学校……”  
“不要转移话题！”  
“我没有转移话题，父亲的生意……唔，很复杂，但我已经差不多要处理好了，你念个商科，等你毕业出来，我就把处理干净的那部分转给你。”  
“商科？维吉尔，那是你的梦想，不是我的。”但丁还清楚地记得，当年维吉尔录取的就是一所以商科闻名的学校，”不过，你也不关心我想要什么吧？”  
电话那头，维吉尔轻轻笑了一声。  
“不念商科也没关系，你想学什么？”  
“我对念书没有兴趣，我只想帮你！维吉尔，别总是把我当成小孩子，我已经成年了，我可以和你一起……”  
“别天真了，但丁。”维吉尔不客气地打断了但丁的话，”这可不是侦探游戏。”  
“我没把那当游戏。”  
“听着，但丁，你经历的事情还太少，四年时间不长，好好磨一磨也不迟。”  
“你离开家的时候也是十八岁。”  
电话那头传来了维吉尔的冷笑。  
“你确定要和我谈论这个？我从小就被父亲当作继承人培养，而你呢？数学课十节里就逃了九节。”  
“…………”但丁觉得太阳穴一阵一阵地抽疼，没有人会喜欢童年的糗事被这么拿出来说，尤其还是被维吉尔那种带着优越感的口气如此指摘，”收起你那副长子的做派吧，控制狂。你只是我哥哥，不是父亲！不，就算是父亲，也不该这样决定我的未来。”  
维吉尔一时没吭声，但丁也不想等他说出更多气人的话，直接挂了电话。  
再之后，就如维吉尔所言，但丁没有接收维吉尔寄来的机票，也没有继续读书，而是隐姓埋名去做了佣兵。而维吉尔似乎是被他气着了，几年来也没有去找过他，也许是在等自己向他低头？但丁苦笑，那他可真不了解自己。  
在佣兵之间混迹期间，但丁也查到了很多维吉尔不会主动和他说的消息。比如斯巴达手中最大的产业其实是军火，他的名号在地下世界无人不知无人不晓，可惜牵扯的势力太多，总有些人见不得他洗白上岸；再比如继承了斯巴达的产业，逐渐声明鹊起的维吉尔。  
闲暇时候，但丁也不是没有设想过维吉尔的生活。在但丁的想象里，哥哥应该是西装革履，头发梳得一丝不苟，在干净锃亮的办公室里，傲慢地扬着下巴指挥复数的部下，而不是在一间地下舞厅里，穿着性感的舞服，任由一群男人对着他流口水。  
“我的哥哥，你是不是该解释一下，为什么你会出现在这里？”


End file.
